


Keeping up with the Mikaelson’s

by Lily_Flower99



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Elijah is the Doctor Phill of the family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Finn wishes he was an only child, Freya feels like an outsider looking in, Klaus is a Drama Queen, Kol has middle child syndrome, Kol likes a lot of attention, Marcel is here for a good time not a long time, Pray for him, Rebekah is Rebekah enough said, Sibling Rivalry, They love each other even if they don’t act like it, their all protective of each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Flower99/pseuds/Lily_Flower99
Summary: The Mikaelson family throughout the years.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 23





	Keeping up with the Mikaelson’s

**1820**

  
Contrary to popular belief Kol didn’t instantly dislike Marcellus. At first, it was mild disinterested, he didn’t see the same spark Niklaus saw in Marcellus, and frankly, he didn’t care enough to find it.

No, his dislike didn’t start festering until a month later. When Kol notice how much his siblings cherished the boy, nurtured him in ways that made Kol want to grind his teeth and rip his hair out. That’s when Marcellus became an eyesore.

“I wouldn’t get too comfortable if I was you,” Kol said one particular agonizing evening. The boy was practically glowing from all the praises he’s receiving. Kol doesn’t get it, sure Marcellus’s swordplay has improved but it’s not like he mastered it. His posture was still clumsily and swings too wide. Yet his siblings insist on congratulating him like the boy just received a knighthood.

Marcellus’s glow slightly dampers, a cruel glee bubbles inside Kol as he watches the child shifts on his feet. “It’s only a matter of time before my dear siblings get rid of you.

“They wouldn’t do that.” The boy protests weakly.

A malicious smirk grew on Kol’s lip. “Awfully confidant aren’t you,”he says, Kol circles around the boy like a shark trapping its prey. Marcellus follows his movements, his eyes never once leaving Kol’s. “You clearly don’t know my siblings as well as I do.”

“Klaus would never throw me out.” Marcellus insisted, defiance glistening in his dark eyes. Commendable, but nothing special.

Kol cocks his eyebrow mockingly. “Wouldn’t he? Marcellus, I do hope you're smart enough to know your place.”

The boy jumps, startled as Kol lays a heavy hand on his shoulders.

“You are a toy, a plaything, something easily disposed of when they no longer serve their purpose.”

That’s what Kol tells himself whenever he sees Nik showing the boy one of his paintings or those times Elijah and Marcellus discuss literature. He chants it in his head over and over again whenever Kol stumbles upon Rebekah having little tea parties with the boy.

Kol fancy’s a good book and a cup of tea every once in a while yet no one asks him what he’s reading, or offers him a bloody cup of tea. Nik never goes out of his way to show Kol his sketches, he’d never admit it out loud but Kol enjoys looking at his brother's work. His art feels privet, like your peeping into the inner workings of Niklaus’s mind. The intricate detail and the dreary but romantic setting were physical proof of how complex he is.

There was a thick silence coating the room neither one of them spoke as Marcellus clenched his fists, his eyes stubbornly starring at the ground.

“Your wrong.” The boy spoke, cutting the tension like a hot knife through butter.

“I beg your pardon?” Kol asks, ready to taut the boy some more, wanting nothing more than to break his spirit.

Marcellus whirls facing the vampire with a hard glare. “I said your wrong.” He said confidently, his tone leaving no room for arguments. Kol sneers at the young boy, not at all impressed by his faux courage or his fiery demeanor.

“They won’t get rid of me, not now not ever. That’s why you're jealous.” Marcellus says, his wavering voice evens out by the end.

“Jealous,” Kol repeats slowly, testing each syllable like the word was foreign to him.

Marcellus nods, determination etched on his face.“You're jealous because deep down you know they like me more than you.”

Kol’s glare turns red, his fingers twitch with the need to wrap them around the young boy’s neck, wants nothing more than to sit back and watch as the color drains from his face.

“Marcellus, do you know the difference between you and me?” Kol asked bitingly, he steps towards the boy and took immense pleasure watching as Marcellus stumbles back. Trying (and failing) to put distance between them.

“I’m a Mikaelson. Just like Niklaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. We are family, bonded by blood- always and forever.” Kol says, practically hissing the words.

He always felt like that promise didn’t include him, but Marcellus doesn’t need to know that.

“You on the other hand,” Kol harshly points a finger into the boy’s chest. “Are a stray, a house pet that was picked up off the side of the road. Do you see the difference?”

“How insecure you must be,” Marcellus says, removing Kol’s finger from his chest. “If you feel threatened by a house pet.”

Kol huffs inelegantly, putting on a mask of indifference. “A pet that hasn’t been properly trained yet I see.”

Kol casually walks to the door, hiding his blood lust so professionally he could act in one of those plays Elijah enjoys watching so much. “I pity you, Marcellus, truly, one day you’ll wake up and realize you're not as important as you once thought.”

“You wanna bet.” The boy calls out. Kol stops right in front of the door, his head tilts to the side as a wicked grin stretches across his face. “ I would, but I’d hate to be the reason for a child being homeless.”

“I didn’t realize you were so merciful Kol.” Marcellus quip, much more audacious than before. “Or is mercury a cover for your cowardice behavior.”

Kol leers at the boy, a consuming ugly feeling was raring its head deep within his chest. “I have nothing to fear. they might make you feel important like you belong here, but you don’t. And if there was ever a day they’d have to choose between you or me they'd chose me in a heartbeat.”

“Because you're family,” Marcellus says mockingly.

Kol nods his head in agreement. “Yes,” he says evenly while walking out of the room “Not that you would know anything about family.”


End file.
